mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Small
Mr. Small is the twelfth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Small *'Color': Red now Orange *'shape': Round now Egg shape *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': possibly Little Miss Tiny *Height: About 1 and a half inches (original version), About 2 feet tall (2008 version) *Weight: Not much weight (original version), lightweight (2008 version) *Love: Little Miss Tiny *Friends:Mr. Nosey *Rivals:Ghosts, Little Miss Trouble *Occupation:Adventurer, Snooper(New show only) *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Mr Nosey *Dislikes:Being criticized about his size and rude manners *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being small and meeting new friends *Features: Blue bowler hat (original version), tall black top hat and white sneakers( 2008 version) *Nationality: Welsh - American *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Phil Lollar (2008-present), Keith Wickham (UK, 2008-pressent) Story Mr. Small lives under a daisy in Mr. Robinson's garden. He eats very enormous meals, and talks to Walter the Worm about getting a job. He meets Mr. Robinson who tries to get him a job. They try putting mustard in mustard jars, which is not good. They try putting matches into matchboxes, no good either. The best job for somebody so small is writing children's books, and Mr. Small meets a friend of Mr. Robinson who writes children's books (referring to Roger Hargreaves), and writes a book all about himself. This Mr. Men book breaks the fourth wall. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Small is considerably larger and is an orange color and his shape is almost similar to Mr. Rude's.and a tall black top hat (similar to Abraham Lincoln's) replaces his hat, and wears a pair of white sneakers. He has a Welsh accent in the U.S. version, and a typically British accent in the UK. His favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches. He also is able to speak in French and Spanish. His best friend is Mr. Nosey, and they live together in a observatory with a large telescope coming out from the roof. He is apparently also small enough to fit under Mr. Nosey's arm. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Keith Wickham. He is first seen in Physical. . Trivia *He and Mr. Nosey live in a house with a giant telescope on the roof. *In the 1975 Mr. Men series his voice sounded like Mickey Mouse's voice because he is so little. *In the episode Machines it was shown that he and Mr. Nosey had prehistoric ansecestors. *In Full Moon, he and Mr. Nosy are ghost hunting. *His favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches as mentioned is some episodes. *In Night, he and his friend saw aliens chasing Mr. Nervous. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Tiny. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *He got bigger after Mr. Nosy gets the water on him in Gardens. *He is the only light marmalade character. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, even though he is one of them who shouts "Mr. Rude!" after Mr. Rude farts. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Little Miss Scary, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far). *He had his shoes off twice in Mr. Strong and Mr. Bump's music video in Sand & Surf and The Mr. Men Show remix seen on the website. *Counterparts: Mickey Mouse (Disney, both have the same voice (Mr. Small's original voice)), Buttons (Making Fiends, both are small), Woodstock (Peanuts, both are small), Piglet (Winnie the Pooh, both are small and seen with their best friends), Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station, both are small and wear hats), Timon (The Lion King, both are small and seen with their best friends), Spitz (WarioWare, both are small and seen with their best friends), Dennis Waterman ( Little Britian, both are small), Percy (Thomas & Friends, both are small, seen with their best friends, and voiced by the same UK actor in both shows), Sadie (Total Drama series, both are small), Manny (Diary of a Whimpy Kid, both are small.) Rusty (Another from Thomas & Friends, both are orange and small), Mr Potato Head & Mrs Potato Head (From Toy Story, All 3 are small and round). International publications & translations Mr. Small appears under the titles Monsieur Petit (French), Don Pequeno (Spanish), Unser Herr Winzig (German), Mr. Bach (Welsh), 小不點先生 (Taiwan), 작아씨 (Korean), Meneer Klein/''Meneertje Mini'' (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Μικρούλης (Greek), Fætter Fnug (Danish). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Robinson * Walter the Worm * Roger Hargreaves Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Tall * Mr. Clever * Mr. Grumble * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Tiny * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Contrary * Little Miss Somersault *Mr. Cheeky *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Small a Big Day Out *Mr. Small's Big Dream(TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job(TV) *Little Miss Magic To The Rescue(TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV) *Mr. Mischief is caught at his Own Game(TV) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny(TV) *Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket(TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day(TV) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla(TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift(TV) *Mr. Perfect Goes West(TV)(cameo) *Mr Noisy, the Music Man (TV)(Cameo) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Orange characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats